colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Gregorovich
"The sword remained in the other's chest, prompting Marcus to grab ahold of it and tear it out, trailing blood as he effortlessly swung it directly across his neck, leaving a barely visible slit. Marcus turned to face the grounded opponent as the other fell, and planted the sword in his throat, a final cry of fear escaping from his mouth before silence fell upon the crater." - Marcus Gregorovich fights against Imperial soldiers. Marcus is an assassin, a thief and a gun for hire, doing deeds that others would deem unsavoury. He does this because it's what he was created to do. Character Appearance Marcus is fairly tall, with dark green hair, and bright green eyes. He tends to wear a dark green suit with a white shirt, but during his adventures in Quaartheim, he wore a set of strong leather armour, and a dark hood and cloak. Personality Marcus is shown to have once been an incredibly blunt, asocial person, showing near to no emotion when talking. However, in more recent appearances he seems to have evolved as a character, becoming more sociable and gaining a sense of humour. Despite this, Marcus' ruthless roots shine through every now and then, most notably when the balance of his selves tips in Mirkus' favour. Although he is a fusion of Mirkus and Sekoriante, traits of the latter are far less noticeable. Instead, Marcus' natural tendency to be compassionate and merciful draws from Sekoriante, and is a constant reminder of his presence. Skills/Abilities Marcus is a born fighter, adept at hand-to-hand combat as well as having been trained in the use of multiple weapons. His reactions have been said to be lightning fast, countering those of the most skilled UNWD agents, but this is rumoured to be exaggerated. While he's not the strongest or fastest fighter in the world, he's possibly the most durable; he always gets back up to face his opponent, and the deepest of wounds seem to heal overnight with a little rest. History In an age long forgotten - although barely known of at all - the assassin Mirkus was sent to Fendreic to assassinate an important political figure. The thief Sekoriante got in the way, and after a lengthy battle with innumerable casualties the two died in tandem. Their consciousness were transported into a single child many years later, and that child was Marcus. At around the age of six, Marcus Gregorovich was reported to have gone missing, and after months of searching, the hunt was called off. Unbeknownst to the public nor the authorities, Marcus had in fact been kidnapped by an as-of-yet unidentified group of military researchers who'd been experimenting on creating human super-soldiers. While unnaturally powered people certainly weren't unheard of, there was no genetic markers they could pinpoint; instead, they decided to try and create their own. Many of their experiments ended horribly, with unrecognizable abominations being created, but others were far more successful. Marcus was one of the lucky ones, and was an incredible success. While he wasn't the strongest or fastest candidate, or even the most intelligent, he was an all-rounder. Not to mention the fact he looked relatively normal in comparison. The only imperfections were his oddly-coloured green hair, as well as his unnaturally bright eyes. A vital part of the genetic modification was a complete cleansing of the candidates' personalities, as well as a complete memory wipe. Marcus was no different. However, the one thing the researchers hadn't counted on was Marcus' three-way split between consciousnesses. At first Marcus was just like the other successful candidates, and obeyed all orders, but eventually he began to display aggressive traits as well as contrasting moments of kindness. Because of this, as well as his conspicuous appearance, Marcus was deemed an unsuccessful experiment, albeit a step in the right direction. In his early teens, Marcus was to be executed and buried in the wilderness, and so was taken into the forest with a host of armed guards. The guards never returned, and neither did Marcus. Several years later, the UNWD was making use of his skillset, hiring him for one-time jobs when necessary. Soon enough, after a very questionable assignment involving Donovan Wolffe, Marcus cut his ties to the UNWD, and put his skills to better use on the open market. Before long, SwagLord was acting as his handler, and the pair became a big problem for all kinds of factions, including the UNWD, the SGA, the SARA and various others. Since he and SwagLord went to Quaartheim, he's been unheard of. Trivia * Marcus has a very uneasy relationship with Agent ?, due to him being his main contact with the UNWD when he was set up and pitted against Donovan Wolffe. * Whether coincidental or not, Marcus is almost always tasked with assassinating those who are undoubtedly guilty of much greater crimes, and would harm others if they were to live any longer. This could very well be of SwagLord's doing, but is unconfirmed. * It's unknown why Marcus uses his given patronymic as a surname instead of his family name, Sokolov. It's entirely possible that he no longer knows his family name, as a result of the genetic modification and personality cleansing. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Elite Normos Category:Hired Arms Category:Quaartheinian Fusions Category:Sokolov Family